Cloudy Copter
|sprite = 3D-model |species = "Helicopter"-shaped cloud |gender = Male |likes = Being a cloud |dislikes = Fire |spawn = Hallway |created = |added = Baldi's Basics: Field Trip (V1.1) |description = A cloud who loves being a cloud doing cloudy things. Floats around and blows strong winds down halls. }} Cloudy Copter is a cloud-like object character in Baldi's Basics. Description Cloudy Copter is a poorly-modeled, levitating white cloud object with a shape faintly resembling a helicopter (hence his name)."Well, it looks *vaguely* like a helicopter. :P" - mystman12. August 20, 2018. Twitter. He has two round eyes each sporting some black dots as pupils, and a protruding mouth with six black lines to signify the blowing (these are commonly mistaken as whiskers)."The whiskers actually are inspired by wind effects!" - mystman12. August 29, 2018. Twitter. Personality According to his description from the Principal's Office, Cloudy Copter merely enjoys being a cloud doing "cloudy things". Artificial Intelligence General Gameplay Cloudy Copter roams around the hallways. If spotted, Cloudy Copter will blow stronger wind, making the Player and even other characters (excluding It's a Bully) difficult to walk or run normally, similar to the conveyor belt, function-wise. Sometimes he can be more helpful to the Player, as the wind gives the Player a much faster speed. While slowing down the Player's speed with his wind, Cloudy Copter can defiantly be stopped quickly by getting swept by Gotta Sweep. Field Trips In the camping field trip, Cloudy Copter will only spawn when the campfire gets bright enough while the Player is far away from it. Once he is spawned, he will descend towards the campfire and begin blowing on it, causing the fire to dim twice faster than normal. The only way to prevent Cloudy Copter from blowing out the fire completely is to go near the fire, and he will then be scared off. Trivia * In his Field Trip Demo debut, Cloudy Copter appears twice bigger than his normal size. ** Cloudy Copter's first Here School appearance was in the Kickstarter exclusive demo. * Cloudy Copter is inspired by something mystman12 gets creeped out by in another game, but he has never revealed any other details,"He's easily the most nonsensical character I've added. :P He's actually inspired by something from another game that always creeped me out... If anyone can figure out what it is, I'll be pretty shocked!" - mystman12. August 19, 2018. Twitter. keeping Cloudy Copter's inspiration as a secret."It's a secret... For now!" - mystman12. August 20, 2018. Twitter. * According to mystman12's comment on Baldi's Basics Kickstarter page, Cloudy Copter was originally named "Cumulonincompoop" (portmanteau name of the cumulonimbus cloud and the insulting slang "nincompoop") but he ultimately decided to change it due to lack of sense."The new character's name is Cloudy Copter. I originally just sort of wanted to make it look like a cloud, but after messing around with his model it ended it look like a helicopter. So that's what I named him! My original idea for his name was something like Cumulonincompoop, but I decided against it because like, it didn't really make any sense. :P" - mystman12's Kickstarter comment * By hacking in the camping field trip and/or going far enough in the camping trip with/without hacking, Cloudy Copter can be seen floating idly above the map when he is inactive. Also, with hacks, flying up to the sky to get close to him will make his "PAH" sound play rapidly as long as the Player stays near him. * The Big Ol' Boots will allow the Player to pass through Cloudy Copter's strong winds at a normal speed. Audio Quotes = |-|Sounds = Gallery Image Files = Pri cloud-sharedassets3.assets-299.png|Cloudy Copter's description in the Principal's Office. Wind-sharedassets3.assets-202.png|Wind texture when Cloudy Copter is blowing in Here School. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Cloudy Copter as seen in the Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo CloudysFirstDayOfSchool.png|Cloudy Copter in the teaser screenshot for the Kickstarter demo's pre-release. ;Full Game Alpha Alphascreen12-1910.png|Cloudy Copter in the camping field trip. Alphascreen12-197.png|Cloudy Copter during the flood event. |-|Miscellaneous = 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Cloudy Copter, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. CloudyCopterHelicopter.png|mystman12's comparison of Cloudy Copter to a helicopter on Twitter. References Navigation ru:Облаколёт Category:Characters Category:Here School characters